Happy Birthday, Dobe
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: SASUNARU LEMON It's Naruto's birthday, and Sasuke wants to make it his first good one. Fluffy


**Happy Birthday, Dobe**

"Dobe," a dark-haired boy calls as he nudges his blond comrade, who is currently in slumberland. "Dobe, wake up."

"Nnuh?" said blond says as his eyes flutter open to reveal beautiful blue eyes. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. 'Adorable' the raven boy thinks. "Sasuke?" he asks when he sees what had caused him to wake up. "What are you doing here? We have the day off today, remember?" Sasuke lightly hits the blond on the head.

"Dobe."

"Ow, teme, what was that for?" the blond, named Naruto, asks as he clutches his head like a little child. 'He's so cute like that' Sasuke thinks.

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" Sasuke demands. He notes how fear crosses his blonde's face for a second before a forced smile comes to the surface.

"Oh…that, well…" Naruto scratches the back of his head in his normal nervous gesture. "Why should you care?"

"Simple, you're my best friend, Naruto." The blonde's eyes widened. "I want to spend the day with you, if that's alright." Sasuke blushes slightly at the last part.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke looks up to see, not angry eyes, but hesitant ones, as if the blond isn't sure if Sasuke really wants to be with him.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I want to be with you." He blushes when he realizes what he had said. "I-I mean, on your birthday."

"Oh, y-yeah," Naruto says, blushing too.

"Now get dressed, you have a big day ahead of you." Naruto nods and stands to follow the orders, surprisingly without complaint. He turns to Sasuke and gives him a genuine smile before he leaves to change out of his night clothes.

"Where are we going, teme?" Naruto asks as he and Sasuke walk down a road in Konoha. It is a beautiful day; sunny, bright and amazing. Sasuke thinks it is because Naruto is with him that today is especially beautiful, not that he would ever say so.

"Breakfast," is all Sasuke says in return.

"We could have had that at my house!"

"No chance. First of all, you probably only have ramen, and second, eating at your house like you always do wouldn't make it special." Naruto stops walking. Sasuke wants today to be special? Why is he doing so much for him? "Come on, dobe, it's right around the corner." Sasuke has to have a reason for doing this, right?

Actually, he does. Sasuke has discovered and come to terms with his feelings for the blond a while back, when he protected Naruto during the fight against Haku. He wants to show Naruto that he cares. Today, Sasuke will give Naruto the best day he can in hopes his little blond will be happy. Yes, his blond. If Naruto smiles, Sasuke will know it is because of him.

"Come on, Naruto, follow me," Sasuke says as they walk through the woods. They had just finished a delicious breakfast at Sasuke's house, made by Sasuke, and are now taking a walk to something…a something that Naruto is clueless about.

"But where are we?"

"In the woods." Naruto mutters something about stupid temes under his breath. "Just trust me." The blond suddenly runs in front of Sasuke and stops, faces him, and crosses his arms.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Sasuke isn't sure if Naruto is kidding or not, so he decides to take it seriously.

"Because you're my best friend?"

"That works! Okay, I trust you!" Naruto smiles and grabs Sasuke's hand, taking it in his own, and pulls him along the narrow path, even though he has no idea where they're going.

"Can you see?" Sasuke asks as he stands behind Naruto. Sasuke's hands are loosely covering the blue eyes he loves so much.

"Just a second," Naruto says. He takes his sun-kissed hands and places them over Sasuke's pale ones to move them so he can't see. "Okay!" They slowly walk forward into a clearing. Sasuke removes his hands from the blonde's eyes and holds Naruto from behind. "We're here," Sasuke whispers in a husky voice into Naruto's ear, causing said boy to blush slightly. Naruto opens his eyes to see that in the clearing is a shimmering pond and soft, green grass with lots of pretty flowers. "It's so…beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah." Naruto walks out of Sasuke's arms to get a closer look, bewildered. He is in such awe that he doesn't notice Sasuke taking his clothes off until he is right next to Naruto in only his boxers. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready to go swimming, dobe, what else?"

"N-Nothing!" Naruto says, beat red. Sasuke smirks, loving the fact he just made Naruto think dirty thoughts. The blond begins to shyly take off his clothes, too, and runs into the cool water. "Come on in, teme!" Sasuke walks in and over to his blond, who splashes him in response.

"Naruto, no sparring today, it's your day off." He splashes Sasuke again.

"Sasuke, we might be best friends," Naruto walks up so close to the raven that their noses are touching, "but we're rivals, too," and then splashes him, thus, starting a splash fight.

The splash fight has turned into a tickle fight. Yes, the two strongest shinobi in all of Konoha, even if they are still kids, are…having a tickle fight. What is more surprising is that Sasuke, UCHIHA SASUKE, Ice Prince of Konoha, who has about as much emotion as a brick, started it! Not Naruto! *O.o ~ shocked face* Anyway, the two boys, exhausted, drag themselves onto the soft grass still laughing.

"Ha ha, Sasuke!" Naruto manages to say while still laughing, Sasuke lying to his right.

"Wha…what?" asks Sasuke laughing, too. He has not laughed in such a long time, but it seems easy around his beloved blond comrade and teammate.

"I…I've never seen you smile before," Naruto roll onto his side to face the raven-haired boy, "or hear you laugh…it's nice, I like it." Sasuke's heart is lifted even more when Naruto smiles again. Oh, how he loves it when his blond is happy.

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah!"

"Well, come on then." He stands and offers his hand to Naruto, who gladly takes it. "I hid some food here for us." Sasuke, holding his blonde's hand, walks over to a nearby bush and undoes the jutsu he had placed on it to reveal a picnic basket, blanket and all, (and dry boxers which allowed them to change, and Sasuke made sure to bring Naruto a pair with the Uchiha family symbol on it 'accidentally' for…personal reasons.)

"Sasuke, what are those?" Naruto asks once they finish most of the food, pointing to a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh, the lady at the store said that these are a new dessert from the West. Here, try one." Sasuke holds one up to Naruto's lips, who in turn eats it off Sasuke's fingers.

"Mm, this is really good! What's on it?"

"Chocolate."

"I like it!" Naruto picks up and holds it out for Sasuke. "Try one."

"Nah, I don't like sweets." Naruto pouts and then leans to rest his forehead on the raven's, pressing the treat against Sasuke's lips. 'Oh, kami-sama, he has no idea what he's doing to me! I want him badly!' Sasuke screams in his head as Naruto slips the strawberry past Sasuke's lips.

"It's good," Sasuke says after eating it. It actually isn't bad, it is pretty good, better than he thought, especially when eaten like this. At this point, Sasuke is blessed with a miracle; Naruto lost his balance and falls on top of him.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that," Naruto says. Sasuke adjusts his blond so he lies on his back with his head in the raven's lap. Sasuke reaches over and gives him another strawberry. Naruto feeds Sasuke, too. They keep feeding one another until they are all gone. Even after both are content, they stay for a while more. During this 'position' of feeding, Kakashi and Iruka, their teachers, walk by and do a double-take.

"N-Naruto! He's…oh! The-The-They're…!" Iruka sputters. Kakashi comes up behind him and pats his shoulder.

"It's okay, 'Ruka, it's about time." Oh yes, it is definitely about time…

After leaving the clearing, Sasuke and Naruto go to see a comedic movie. Sasuke guessed that, since Naruto loves to laugh so much, he might like comedies. He is right. Half way through the movie, during one of the blonde's fits of laughter, Sasuke puts his arm around the boy and, to his surprise, Naruto leans into him. Sasuke manages to catch Naruto's eye and receives a reassuring smile, (along with a certain blond nuzzling into the crook of his neck.) Once the movie ends, they go out to dinner, and then over to Sasuke's house.

Naruto enters Sasuke's living room to see some colorfully wrapped boxes: gifts.

"What's this?" he asks in awe.

"Gifts," the raven answers as he holds Naruto from behind, "for you. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Naruto nods and sits on the couch. He had no idea having a best friend was this nice, or that friends don't hold each other or feed one another strawberries, either. Oh well, he is, after all, Sasuke's dobe.

About one minute later, Sasuke re-enters the room…with cake and a smile. If that isn't weird enough, Sasuke…the apathetic, non-caring, bastard, ice prince avenger Uchiha Sasuke, begins to sing.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dobe, Naruto_

_Happy birthday to you_

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeals in delight. Sasuke sets the cake on the coffee table in front of them and then wraps an arm around his blonde's shoulders to pull him closer to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." The blond turns and smiles, unable to speak in fear of crying with joy. "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

'I wish I could find the perfect way to thank Sasuke' is what Naruto wishes for, and then he blows out all of the candles like he had seen the kids in the park do, then smiles, a tear escaping his eye. He is one of them now.

With the cake eaten, it is time for presents. The first is a nice, button-up black shirt and some matching black pants.

"I figured you don't have many nice clothes," Sasuke explains.

"Thanks, and you're right, I don't," Naruto smiles. The second is a gag gift. A navy-blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, along with a collar that has a tag which reads 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke.'

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeal, beat red.

"I couldn't help it," Sasuke says while chuckling slightly at Naruto's expression.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wear them on _your _birthday." Oh, Kami-sama, let him be serious! The next gift is a fox plushie.

"S-Sasuke?"

"What is it Naruto? DO you not like it? If you don't, you can exchange it. It's just…you remind me of a fox and I like it."

"A f-fox? Me? Why would I-I remind you of a f-fox?" Naruto asks, sounding way too much like Hinata.

"Well, for one thing, your whisker marks, but also you're fighting style sometimes is fox-like and when you smile it's like a foxy grin. That," Sasuke holds Naruto very closely and leans into his ear to whisper, "and I know you're the Kyuubi vessel." Naruto would have jumped up and run away if it was not for Sasuke's hold on the boy.

"No! S-Sasuke! Please! Let go! Please, don't hurt me!" Naruto cries, losing strength with each struggle and plea.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

"W-Wha…?"

"Naruto, I've known who you were and what you are since I met you. I don't care. So you have a demon in you, so what? That doesn't make you any less amazing than you are. Look, I understand me knowing scares you because most people who know hate you for it, which isn't right, but you should know by now I'm not like most people. You're my best friend, demon vessel or not." When Sasuke's finished, he loosens his grip on Naruto and gently tips his chin up to see his blond is crying. "Naruto?"

"Thank you," Naruto says before burying his head into Sasuke's shirt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The raven holds him until Naruto stops, and then they sit back up, ready to continue. "And by the way, I love it," Naruto says as he cuddles the plushies. He really is like a small child. Adorable, cute, innocent…well, for now at least.

The last gift is a sapphire necklace. "Sasuke, it's…it's beautiful! Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Here, let me put it on you." Naruto turns and lets him, and then turns back and asks how it looks. "Beautiful," Sasuke breathes, "I-I mean, it's nice." Sadly, or luckily, Naruto had heard him say it looks beautiful and smiles. Sasuke suddenly stands up and grabs Naruto's hand to pull him over to a nearby window. With the stars and moon shining on them, Sasuke turns to his blond. "Make a wish."

"But I already did with the cake."

"No, no, I want you to do anything you want, no consequences." Sasuke is thinking that, because he is rich, anything Naruto wants to do, whether it's to go on vacation, eat as much ramen as possible, or just hang out with some friends, he can make Naruto's wish come true.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"No consequences?"

"None."

"I…I want to thank you…for the best day of my life."

"Naruto, I mean a real wish."

"No, Sasuke," Naruto says as he moves closer, "I want to thank you." Naruto pulls Sasuke down into a soft kiss. "Is that alright?" Sasuke smiles.

"It's more than alright." Sasuke leans down and kisses his blond, soft at first, then progresses into a heated one. He licks at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he is granted, and the raven begins exploring the heaven-like cavern that is Naruto's mouth. Tongues battle for dominance, Sasuke winning of course, until they need to part for air. Both boys are panting.

"Sah…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to your bedroom."

"Are you sure? You know what'll happen if we do, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, and yes, I know, I'm counting on it." Sasuke gives a sexy smirk and Naruto flashes a foxy grin before they run up the stairs, and stumble into the bedroom, kissing all the while. Once inside, Sasuke pushes his blond onto the bed and continues kissing him senseless. He begins to stroke the hardened member between Naruto's legs, causing him to moan. "Sasuke!" he cries in pure bliss. Sasuke quickly disposes them of their shirts, then attaches himself to his blonde's neck, kissing and sucking it, leaving many love marks along the way down the sun-kissed body. He pauses at Naruto's navel and dips his tongue inside, earning another moan, before completely undressing the other boy. He pauses once more to look over the quivering body beneath him and can't help but smile, making Naruto blush even more than he had been.

"Beautiful…" is all Sasuke can say. He climbs back up and passionately kisses his soon-to-be lover, before continuing his previous ministrations. He spreads Naruto's legs out wide and softly kisses and licks the tip of the blonde's hardened member, before taking pity on his blond and thoroughly sucking him off, swallowing every drop he has to offer.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moans again, before flipping them over and doing the same to his raven, yes _his_. Once finished, Sasuke lays Naruto back down on the bed and holds three fingers up to his blonde's mouth.

"Suck." He does as he's told, giving the raven a little show out of it, until the fingers are coated in saliva. Sasuke lifts one of Naruto's legs up onto his own shoulder and begins inserting fingers into Naruto's entrance, kissing and stretching him. After the other two fingers are added and Sasuke believes Naruto's ready, he removes his fingers, earning a whine of disappointment from the blond. "Hn, don't worry, you'll like what's next even better," Sasuke says in a sexy voice.

"Then hurry!" Sasuke smirks, for once loving how impatient his blond is, and then lines himself up with Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" Naruto nods and Sasuke begins to push inside slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover.

"Sasuke! It hurts!"

"Want me to stop?"

"No! J-Just…ah…hurry!" Sasuke nods and pushes in the rest of the way. "Sasuke!" Once Naruto adjusts to the feeling of having something in him, he nods and Sasuke starts pulling in and out, slowly at first, searching for Naruto's sweet spot. A cry of pleasure confirms his findings, so the raven, like any good seme, starts slamming into it to no end. "Sasuke! I…I'm going to…!"

"Me too…" A few more thrusts before-

"SASUKE!"  
"NARUTO!" The two lovers climax, seeing stars for a minute before collapsing down back onto the bed. "I…ah…I love you."

"I…I love you, too." They lay still for a while, resting, with Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asks, unable to see the clock. The blond strains to see the clock.

"11:45, why?"

"Hn, 15 minutes left. Perfect. I'll be right back. Wait here." Naruto rolls off Sasuke, who slips on a pair of black boxers as he leaves the room, coming back only about a minute later. When he does return he walks up to Naruto, who's sitting on the edge of the bed with the covers pooled around his waist. "Naruto, I want you to know that I love you no matter what you decide, but whether it's tomorrow, next week, next year, or 100 years from now, I want to ask you," he kneels in front of his lover and asks, "will you marry me?" and opens a black box containing the most beautiful ring he's ever seen. Naruto can't believe his ears. Sasuke wants to marry him?

"Yes, yes! I'll marry you!" Naruto barely gives Sasuke any time to slip the ring on before he tackles his finace with a fierce kiss. Ah, you've got to love it.


End file.
